Star Wars : Spider and Jedi
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a Story where I take Star Wars and Spider-Man and put them to one, this does take place after The Force Awakens, so don't worry about Darth Vader, but you should about Darth Maul.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

 **Episode 1**

* * *

 **DHE : Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this everyone, this is WAY WAY different than any story you've ever seen by us.. For this is the first of this series we've ever done..**

 **Long Ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **( Star Wars OST - Imperial March (Darth Vader Theme) )**

 **It's years since the First Order's first strike against Jedi, the search for Luke Skywalker has finally ended. Although the Resistance has had the loss of Han Solo, and the First Order has also lost it's Sith. Although Luke Skywalker has been found and with the force, created an academy for Jedi, with the help of Rey, the First Order may strike again.**

 **In the now time, a new youth of Jedi have arrived in the academy, recordings of Force Training and Jedi Education played to teach the students.**

 **While in another world, in a galaxy parallel to those of the Jedi and Sith, lie heroes that have incredible abilities nothing of the force. A youth known as the son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, Derrick Parker, becoming the Neo Spider.**

 **May the Force be with them.. ;')**

 **(OST Pauses)**

 **Welcome to...**

 **STAR WARS : THE SPIDER AND JEDI**

* * *

 _The sky dawned with plasma shields, "Cyber Generators online!" Resistance Pilot BA-13 said, confident in his security. "Alright.. My shift's up.. All the kids are asleep, make sure no one gets in." BA-10 said as he left. "Of course they won't.." BA-13 smirked brightly, he soon looked to see a man in a black cloak on the front door camera, "Huh?!" he noticed he disappeared into black mist. "Where'd he~" BA-13 felt like he was choked, he was turned around to see the man, he wore the same cloak Darth Maul had, his eyes glowing gold as he used the force, choking BA-13, " **WHERE**... IS... The Child?!" He questioned, his mouth covered by a silver armor plate, with gold support. "If you don't know... THEN **DIE!** " He used the force to snap BA-13's neck, he dropped to the ground and the Sith threw his body out the window, he was breathing heavily, "I... Will... Find YOU!" he used force lightning on the whole room, causing it to black out. "GRAH!" He disappeared into mist, back to his ship, a teen opening him eyes._

* * *

I stood up and looked around, it's been 12 years since my father disappeared, it actually makes me sad that he's not here to see what I've become today. The only reason I could have gotten this far as today, is because he taught me how to use Melee Weapons before I went to Jedi Academy, although there are some bullies in the school, who I believe to be Sith in the future, although it doesn't matter now.

I was later training with my best friend, Marco Zethial, with lightsaber combat, my lightsaber was Orange, although many thought that was a strange color crystal for me to choose, it's the closest to my favorite color, Red, which the Sith's color is, but I have a feeling it doesn't matter, some day I'll get a Red lightsaber. "Woah!" I was almost hit by Marco's green lightsaber, which knocked the lightsaber out of my hand, I dodged the attacks that came from Marco and used the force to retrieve my lightsaber, clashing the blade with his lightsaber. "Wait! The force.. It tells me another planet's in danger.." I said, "Well the force is faster than the school's tech, we have to warn the others, if the First Order kills anyone else.." Marco said, "I know." I looked at a charm my father gave me before taken away by the First Order.

* * *

On the planet Earth, destruction happened as First Order ships came, "What's this? A new Space attack? Don't look like the rest.." a red and white suited teen jumped off of a web and watched as they arrived. "Spidey Sense going off!" he jumped to dodge a blast from one of the ships. "Here we go!" He shot a web into one of the ship's cannons from up close and pulled it down, causing it to crash into the ground, Stormtroopers coming out of the ships and shooting all over New York City ( **NYC** ). "Hey! I liked that store! It had a lot of nic nacs and snacks in there!" Neo Spider kicked a Stormtrooper in the face and shot a web at him, throwing him through a wall, causing an explosion to one of the Sith Ships, the Sith warrior from before coming out and using the force to pull down the second Spidy. "What...are you?!" He questioned the hero, "Sorry.. If I knew I would tell ya.. Maybe a Video Chat can be made up." he said, the Sith activated his lightsaber, slashing everywhere BUT Neo Spider. "GRAH!" He almost stabbed Neo Spider, but his hand stopped uncontrollably, I held firm at the Sith's hand, "Marco!" I yelled, he nodded and helped up the Neo Spider.

"This thing fly?" Marco asked him when he went into one of the Shield Ships, "Yeah but.." Neo Spider was interrupted, "We're getting off the planet." Marco said, "NO!" Neo Spider grabbed his hand, jumping off the ship, "WOAH! YOU CRAZY?!" he questioned before the Second Spidy rolled and shot a web into the Sith Lord, slashing straight through the web and using the force to choke the Neo Spider, I used Force Lightning to shock him and he fell. "Grah!" I slashed at his lightsaber, but the Sith caught it with his own blade, "Grrr!" I drove further into the saber, until the sith lord used a force blast to knock me into the Neo Spider. "Ow." I tried to get up, "What's with all the lightning and flying everywhere?" Neo Spider questioned, "It's the force, you've never heard of it?" I questioned as I used the force to pull my lightsaber into my hand, "YOU'RE FROM ASGARD?!" he questioned, "Sorry, but I don't know what that is." I slashed at the Sith Lord violently, but he used force lightning to shock me, I used my own to shock him, both of our force energies knocking us back.

"I feel a ripple.." The Sith faded into black mist, "What the heck?" Neo Spider asked, "That was a Sith Lord, the Shadow.. But we call him Grim." I explained, "So this dude has the same powers as you?" Neo Spider asked, "Yes.. and no." I said, "What? You're confusing me dude." Neo Spider took off his mask and scratched his hair. "Quit getting off track, we need to find him.. Since you have that strange sense, we'll need your help." I said, "Sure.. He attacked my city, time for some payback." Derrick clutched his fist.

* * *

 _As the three took off of Planet Earth to go fight the "Grim" Sith Lord, watching them was a black gooh, "ojergnaomgkpoqenaijangwqreohbmarwionozampgwMNHOA!" it jumped onto the ship and entered it._

* * *

 **And so our heroes drive onto a new adventure.. What will happen next?**

 **Find out with the Force's guidance.**


End file.
